brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Wizard
"The Ice Wizard is the master of ice who throws his iceshard at his opponents and giving them chills." The Ice Wizard is a legendary brawler who is a ranged unit with high hitpoints that shoots out ice shards that does damage and slows enemies down for a short time. His super can freeze all enemies on the map and also dealing mild damage to them. Attack 1: Iceshard Throw! He uses his magic to make a sharp iceshard out of his hands and throws it at his enemies, enemies gets hit will take damage and slowed down for a short time. *Base damage: 150 *Range: 8.5 tiles *Projectile speed: I dont know! same as brock. *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Slow duration: 3 seconds *Slows movement speed and recharge time by: 35% *Piercing: 2 enemies Base Health: 900 ---- Super: UNHIBERNATION He unleash his rage that he usually never shows, and when it happens all enemies will be frozen for a short time then thaw out and becomes slown down. *The super will affects all enemies on the map, not screen. *He casts a rage ice storm that lasts for 1 seconds as an animation. *The super totals duration is 8 seconds. *At the first 3 seconds of the super, they will be completely frozen and will unable to do anything for 3 seconds and they takes that 30 damage for that 3 seconds. **At the 4th-8th (next 5 seconds) seconds, they gets thaw out and becomes slows like his regular attack slow (same 35% slow). This time will take the remaining 10 dps for 5 seconds. **The super lasts for 8 seconds so enemies will take 10 damage per seconds and 80 total damage over the 8 seconds. **His super duration can be upgraded, after a careful consideration whether to make his super duration upgradable. **Tough his higher level of super total duration that lasts for 9 or more seconds, enemies will still take damage 8 times (1 time damage per second). Upgrades *Sharper shards: He can damage up to 3 enemies at once when they line up in a straight line. :Increase his penetration to 3. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Colder shards: His ice magic became stronger! He makes his enemies even slower. :Increases the slow effect to 45% slow. Also costs 1 golden elixir *Explosive shards: His shards will explode when reaches the range limit or upon hitting on something. Also costs 1 golden elixir. :When it explodes, it explodes in a 1 tiles radius that gives him a better effective range. Enemies caught by the explosion will also take damage and slown down (but the explosion damage is half of the direct hit damage) (enemies only either takes direct hit damage or explosion damage) (The a single shard can explode 2-3 times as it has multiple pierce which means it will explode each time when it make contact with a brawler). Trivia *His regular attack and super slows enemy of all actions by 35%, so not only movment and reloading so yeah. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E